Helter
by RequiemEternal14
Summary: Travis Touchdown: Dead before his journey even began. In his place; a tall, red-eyed albino man, about to work his way to the top. AU.  First fanfic, so go easy on me. Rated T for some gore and language.
1. Helter: Intro

**Hello, people. This is me, some unknown idiot, writing a No More Heroes fanfiction. I have nothing to say on this part, except for the fact that this is the introduction, hence it being so short. I know it's veru uninteresting, but I think it gets better in the later chapters. (I've already written two chapters ahead, just 'cause) so yeah... hope you enjoy this AU No More Heroes fanfition! (Awkward ending. xD)**

* * *

><p>Helter<p>

The tall, Albino man looked up at his opponent, Travis Touchdown, from a distance. They both stood on a rooftop, having just battled with missiles, lasers, bullets and a katana. ''This guy must be pretty tough. Deflecting so many laser shots at once... he'll be no match for me, though. I'll show him!'' Helter Skelter thought to himself as he revealed a long, shining blade from his gauntlet. Travis stood there for a moment, bathed in the morning twilight. ''Alright, this is it, the time to show Silvia and the world what you're really made of!'' Travis said to himself, under his breath. They both charged at eachother, adrenaline running, hearts pounding as they closed in to eachother, moving in for their kill.

With one swipe: It was over. His body fell to the ground, blood spurting from his wound. Travis Touchdown, the man who strived to be number one, was killed, before his journey had even begun. Helter stood up from the ground, and gazed down on Travis' corpse. He smirked and inhaled from his cigar, which he was rarely seen without. He turned around, only to see Silvia. The head of the UAA, the United Assassins Association. ''Well done, Mr. Skelter. I'm not suprised you made it out alive... this man was a slob. not assassin material at all... Not like you.'' She said, in her usual, needlessly seductive voice.

''Thanks babe. These guys are just target practice for when I move up in the ranks anyway.'' He replied, as he turned and gazed out at the city below him. ''Which reminds me.'' Silvia said in an inquisitive voice. ''When do you think that's going to happen? You've been rank eleven for quite a while now. I believe you have the potential to become the best there is.''

He turned his head to her, and paused for a brief moment. ''...I'm not sure. I think I've still got a lot of work to do, if I want to beat those guys.'' Silvia walked up behind him and said in a softer voice; ''What have you got to lose?'' Helter turned to her swiftly. ''How 'bout my life?'' he said, loudly. ''Look. Just try and get to number ten at least, and then you can decide what to do. Deal?'' she replied, in a more serious tone.

''Hmm. Well... I suppose I could get to ten... I mean, he can't be that much more tough than me... can he?'' He smirked, as he finally gave in to Silvia's wishes. ''We'll see. I'll give you a call as soon as I've set up the next match.'' She giggled slightly, as she walked away.

''Rank ten...'' Helter said to himself. ''May not be so bad...'' He walked away, as Talbot and Weller cleaned up the remains of Travis.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Paradise

Helter- Chapter One: Paradise

He looked around the room he was in. Blood coated the walls, the floors, and the cieling. He was surrounded by corpses, sliced remains of bodyguards, protecting the mysterious count that was beyond the door behind him. The only sound in the room was the faint dripping of blood hitting the ground. Helter was not a stranger to this sound. In fact, he heard it so often, he considered it the theme song to his life, if you will. He found the sight of blood unphasing by this point, too. He decided to stop wasting time. It was finally time to move on. Become the new rank ten. Who knows, maybe it'll go to his head, maybe he'll continue his journey up the ranks. Or maybe he'll die. These outcomes were on his mind, but he did not care. Though he realised that this is dangerous, he just wanted to have the feeling again. The feeling of power and euphoria that he got from killing someone higher in rank than him. Last time he did this was around a year ago- when he killed the old rank 11 and entered the UAA.

He burnt out his cigar and threw it to the ground. Then, with a combination of fear and excitement, he opened the door. The door to- as Silvia had called it in a phonecall to him- ''The garden of madness''.

And as his deep, red eyes adjusted to the light, he saw it: Paradise. A poolside view of the horizon, with a fancy-looking yaught floating in the distance. He stared out for a moment, completely forgetting about his ranking match, and being entranced by the view. That is, until he was pulled right back into reality. ''Quite beatiful, wouldn't you say?'' Said an unfamilliar voice. Helter returned to his senses and looked over to where the voice came from. ''Paid for, with the lives of many.'' He saw it was a man, who was about in his mid-fifties, with grey skin, all covered in tattoos, and long, fiery red hair. ''It sure is. You're lucky to have a place like this...'' Helter said, taking a step closer to him. ''Soon, it'll be all mine, because today is the day you rest for good, old man.'' He said in a harsh, but slightly arrogant tone. The man looked up to him. ''Hmph. Rookies like you are all so arrogant. It may look nice, but in the end, this is no paradise. Just a place for people like you to die.'' The man sighed, as he got up from his chair and looked at Helter. ''You're pretty sure I'm gonna die here. I sense some arrogance myself, Mister...?'' ''Townsend. Count Townsend. Though you can call me Death Metal.'' He said, completing Helter's sentance.

''Death Metal. Not a bad name. I'm more a classic rock guy, myself.'' Death Metal chuckled slightly. ''Trying to stray away from the business at hand, are we? That's a sign of nervousness.'' He scoffed, as he revealed his weapon, a giant beam cleaver, which was far taller than either of the two assassins. ''You should never show fear or nervousness to your enemies, boy. It reveals to them just how much of a cowardly swine you really are.'' He said with a slightly evil smirk on his face. Then again, it wasn't hard to look evil when you look like Death Metal.

Helter was frustrated by this point. ''_Shit, he's able to see I'm nervous? Come on... you can do this...'' _Helter thought to himself, looking determined yet nervous. ''Heh... Listen. Why don't we stop bickering like children, and start fighting like men?'' Death Metal said after noticing Helter's brief moment of panic, as he repositioned his weapon to his shoulder.

''...Sure, you bet old man. I'll be happy to have this place and your body as soon as I cut you up!'' Helter shouted as he revealed his two blades from his twin gauntlets. They then both jumped towards eachother, ready to fight.

After about ten minutes, the battle was over. Helter had slashed both of Death Metal's hands off, leaving huge puddles of blood around them. ''Amazing...'' Death Metal said, inhaling deeply. ''You've suprised me, boy... the name ''holy sword'' is now your burden to carry. You have set me free from this life!'' ''Still don't get why you'd want to be set free.'' Helter replied, in a slightly gleeful voice. Death Metal shook his head before looking back up to him. ''And yet you still have so far to go. My final piece of advice..., otherwise you'll find yourself sliced in two one day...'' Death Metal added, all the while stumbling around and spluttering slightly.

Helter smirked. ''I'll start right now, then.'' and then, in a flash, he thrusted his blade through the count's head, killing him instantly.

He hesitated for a moment before pulling his blade back and letting the body hit the floor. He stared down at it, with many emotions and thoughts swirling through his head. Before he had a chance to reorganise his mind, Silvia and the two UAA workers walked up behind him. ''Well done, Mr. Skelter. I knew you could do it.'' Silvia remarked. Slightly startled, Helter turned to her. ''Oh... thanks. It was a tough one. He nearly had me a few times, there... though I must say, it was quite exhilerating...the thrill of the fight.. and kill.'' He said as he lit another cigar. Silvia smiled at him before saying ''So, have you thought about what you're going to do after this? Are you going to move up in the ranks after experiencing these battles again?

Helter took his cigar out of his mouth and stared at her. ''Sign me up.''

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: Rest in Peace

**Yeah, another chapter. I wrote these three chapters a while back, so they were all done together, but now they'll be a little less frequent, since I'm busier now, and I need to figure out the rest of the story. I don't want to show Helter fighting every single boss from the first game, that would just be tedious. So, I'm rying to figure out which one he should fight next, because I'm trying to decide which one would move the character forward the most, rather than ''Derp he shows up n they fight n he kills teh other guy lolol'' I'm afraid after this one, proper development is in order. But now I'm just rambling. This one sort of has a fight scene, so, enjoy! I appreciate all reviews!**

Helter- Chapter 2: Rest in Peace

He was walking through the stadium entrance hall. It was long, dark, and as he approached the door to the field, the sound of music became slowly louder. His opponent today was Dr. Peace, detective, mafia worker, black market sailsman, assassin, and kareoke enthusiast. Helter ame up to the door. He didn't want to interrupt the old man's good time before his death, so he waited at the door, listening in and tapping his foot to the upbeat tune. He waited until near the last note, when he decided to walk out and make his entrance. The sky was filled with stars above them, dotting the sky, in harmonic placement with the moon, which was full and large on this particular night. Helter applauded Dr. Peace, genuinely impressed by his vocal skills. ''Thank you, mighty kind, mighty kind..'' Dr. Peace said as he bowed to the invisible audience. ''Hope you enjoyed that, Peace. It was quite a performance.''

Dr. Peace turned to Helter, before facing back in front of him. ''It has always been my dream to perform in a stadium such as this. A gentleman from the assoiation told me I could have any stage I wanted today. How could I refuse such a kind offer?'' He said, in his thick western accent, still talking into the mic. ''You're welcome.'' Helter added, quietly.

''My ex-wife called me the other day, and...'' Peace said before being interrupted by Helter. ''Look, old man, I know you want to tell a story, but I really don't have the time. What do you say we cut all the small talk and get to the exciting part?'' Helter said loudly, so his opponent could hear him. He was eager for the fight, curious as to what Peace's abilities were. Dr. Peace looked at him. ''I don't appreciate bad manners, son. Weren't you ever told to respect your elders?'' He said in a harsh tone.

''Yes... sir. But you're an enemy first, so there's no point in being polite. After all, one of us is going to die tonight. So does it even matter?'' Helter replied. Dr. Peace paused and examined his opponent. ''If you wanna go far in this business, you'll need to be more respectful towards your opponents. trust me, I've been around the block a few times, boy. You'd best not cross me, or any other assassins like me. They'd murder you in the blink of an eye if you provoke them.'' He pulled two solid golden magnum guns from the two holsters on either side of his legs, then began to load them with bullets. ''You see these? These are what they call in the underground; 'juggernaut bullets'. They can tear a man's head from his shoulders in one clean shot. It's a sight to behold, a sight I hope to be seeing again tonight.''

''I can tell you aren't exactly the most... mentally stable assassin.'' Helter remarked, somewhat mockingly. ''I'm afraid I... can't disagree. I feel quite alive, seeing someone die. I'm a blood addict.'' Peace chuckled. ''Then again, I'm no different from you. All assassins are the same. I'm just a little more... open about it.'' Peace's voice turned dark and somewhat menacing as he spoke those words. The 50-year old looked down and saw a holster on Helter's belt, then smiled as an idea popped into his head. ''I see you use a gun as your weapon of choice too... smart boy.'' Helter took his gun out and stared at it. ''Well, this is one of many. But I have to say, using a gun to kill people... doesn't feel right. Gets the job done, but I'd like to think I'm more honorable than that. Unfortunately, this business doesn't leave much room for honour.'' Helter sighed, looking at the reflection of himself in the side of the large gun. Dr. Peace laughed quietly at his comment. ''Honour, eh? Well, if you're such an honourable man, why don't we do this the old-fashioned way?'' Dr. Peace asked of Helter. ''Twenty paces, across this field. I warn you, I'm devilishly quick.'' Peace smirked as the thought of killing Helter became more prominent to him. Helter smiled. ''Sounds like a plan.'' He walked to the center of the stadium, and extended his hand out in front of Peace. The Dr. looked down and smiled, then proceeded to firmly shake his hand, as a sign of sportsmanship and of mutual respect between the two assassins.

They turned their backs to eachother. ''On my signal, begin.'' Peace said, ready for anything. ''No problem, Peace.'' Helter said, trying to hide his excitement.. and his fear. ''...Begin. 1..2...3...4..'' Peace counted upwards, on each number the two assassins took a pace away from eachother. Helter's heart began racing faster and faster with each step. Finally, he neared the end. ''..18...19..20...'' There was a long pause. The sweat rolled down Helter's face. He was confident, though not fully. There was still the idea of the possiblity of death lingering in his mind.

''And... DRAW!'' Peace said as he turned and fired two shots from his golden guns. At the same time, Helter fired a single bullet from his gun. In a flash, it was over. Helter was knocked back a huge distance, with a trail of blood left behind him. Blood was pouring from his leg, as he had been hit by one of the deadly juggernaut bullets. Though at the same time, Peace fell to the ground, holding his chest and spluttering up blood. Peace had also been hit by Helter's bullet. He managed to mutter out one final word before he died. ''J-...Jennifer..'' He groaned loudly and fell to the ground. All the while, Helter was screaming in agony and torment. His vision began to dim, everything began getting dark, and then...

He woke up. He was in a nicely-decorated room, with hospital equipment next to his bed. He looked around his hospital room, confused and disoriented, but no one was there with him. He tried to move around slightly, but was stopped by a strange sensation. Something was missing. He quickly pulled up his bedsheet, only to find that his right leg had been amputated. ''W- what the fuck?'' He shouted, panicing at the missing leg. Silvia then walked into the room. ''I have arranged for you to recieve a prosthetic leg for the time being, but I can arrange a much better alternative... Mister rank 9.''

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Destruction

**Hello, readers. This is me, that guy you don't know, with chapter three of Helter! This, I have to say, is my favourite chapter so far. You'll understand why whenyou read it :P Also, there's an internet meme in there... And it was completely unintentional. Lol. xD **

**WARNING: This chapter has some strong language. You have been warned. I appreciate all reviews, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Helter- Chapter 3: Destruction<p>

Helter walked towards the door of the movie lot. His heart was racing after the killing spree he had just been on. Slicing up the defenders of whoever was waiting ahead was tiring work. But he couldn't stop, not yet. He still had to begin his descent to rank 7th. Since his stand-off with Dr. Peace, he had fought against Shinobu, the honourable 18-year old samurai schoolgirl. It pained him slightly to take a youth like her, but he knew it had to be done. There was no place for mercy in a business like this. Helter was always a slightly emotional person. Sometimes, his fear would get the better of him. But during a ranked match, he knew what had to be done. He knew that someone had to die, and it could never be him. Not after he's tasted glory, not after proving to everyone what he can do. He stared at the door. Through the small crack in the door, he could see a shining light. He knew he had to fight now, no matter how ready he was. He inhaled deeply, and stepped through the door. For a moment, he was blinded by studio lights, before they were shut off. He then noticed a foul smell surrounding him from all directions. Once he properly regained his vision, he quickly found the source of this smell. He was surrounded by decaying corpses, bodies littering the floor everywhere. He covered his nose as he coughed with disgust. He had killed many, many people by this point, but he had never stopped to see something like this. He then looked ahead of him: A tall, muscular figure was facing away from him, hands on his hips with his foot tapping somewhat impatiently. ''Where the hell is that guy...'' The man said to himself, as Helter approached. ''Ahem.'' Helter blurted out, in order to get his attention. The man quickly turned around, being both startled and filled with excitement. ''Oh, forgive me, I didn't hear you come in.'' The man apologised. ''It's fine, really... I'm guessing you're Destroyman. AKA ranked seventh?'' Helter replied, still thrown off by the smell of death. ''Yes. Well, no... sort of. I'm ranked seventh, but I'm not Destroyman. At least, not yet.'' He smirked, intentionally confusing Helter. ''What are you talking about? I don't have time for games. If you're not Destroyman, who are you?'' ''Well, you can call me John Harnet. Say... If you don't mind me asking, about your leg?'' Harnet asked, looking down at Helter's right leg. Helter had had a prosthetic leg for around a week, before Silvia arranged a robotic one for him. It had been patched on to the amputated point of his leg, and his trousers had to be cut down to do so, revealing the shining silver leg for all too see. Helter kept it on show, as a constant reminder to himself of his mortality, and to show that he must keep sharp and quick. He was incredibly lucky to survive Peace's juggernaut bullet and merely loose a leg. Most people would have their head explode, or have their chest ripped right open. ''It's kind of a long story...'' Helter said, though this was merely an excuse to not postpone their battle any further. ''I understand, personal issues.'' Harnet said, respectively to Helter. ''My, aren't we polite. May I ask why?'' Helter inquired. He still didn't understand the point of being polite if one of these people weren't going to know eachother much longer. ''Well, respect is the key to a clean and fair fight. Honour is key in an industry like this, even if it doesn't seem like it at times.'' Harnet remarked, echoing the words of Peace and Death Metal before him. ''Well, I agree with you on the honour of this business. Though I don't see many opportunities to be honourable...'' Helter was beginning to think aloud before he stopped himself. Harnet smiled, and walked towards him. ''Here's one now.'' He outstretched his hand in front of Helter, inviting him for a handshake. ''You want to be honourable? This is how you start.'' Helter hesitated before shaking hands with him. He wasn't very suprised by this, since Dr. Peace had already done the same to him some time earlier. Not being able to contain himself any furthur, Harnet, while still grasping Helter's hand, burst into a green aura, light completely surrounding him and blinding Helter. When the light cleared up, Helter was dazed, and could only see faint blurs. One thing he could make out for sure, though, was the a dark blue colour, which greatly contrasted Harnet's previous attire of a white shirt and blue shorts.

He had only regained his vision for a brief moment before he heard a cry: ''Destroy spark!'' A slight wind began forming around them, and in an instant, Helter was being electrocuted severly, and let out a shriek for his pain. The sound of high voltage running through his body filled the room, all the while Harnet, now fully transformed into Destroyman, was smirking devilishly. After a few moments of this devastating attack, Destroyman spun around in place many times, slowly gaining momentum and still gripping Helter's now ragdoll like body by the hand, and finally let him go, sending the Albino flying across the room and slamming into some boxes, and hitting the floor hard. Destroyman then smirked again, and let out another cry. ''Destroy BEAM!'' Two laser bolts shot out from his shoulders and directly hit Helter, causing a small explosion and sending Helter soaring through the air above Destroyman. ''This is where it gets good.. goodnight!'' Detroyman said quietly. ''Destrooooy.. THUNDER!'' A huge laser cannon shot from the main weapon, placed bizarrely on his crotch, and hit Helter directly on the other side of the room before he could even reach the ground. With the power of a train he was slammed into the wall behind him, leaving that side of the room filled completely with smoke. Not a sound was made for a brief moment, and then, Destroyman began gloating in victory. ''HAHA! YES! Oh man, that was just too easy! The schmuck didn't even put up a fight!'' As Destroyman continued to mock his opponent and laugh uncontrollably, Helter jumped up high, nearing the top of the cieling, and drawing his blade from his bionic gauntlet. Helter cried out in anger as he descended down upon Destroyman, preparing to impale him. Then, without even blinking, Destroyman dodge-rolled out of the way, forcing Helter to force his blade deep into the floor. Without any time to react, Destroyman showed off another move. ''Destroy pound!'' Destroyman punched the ground with enough force to create sparks around him, and to again send Helter flying across the room, though this time Helter managed to stay on his feet when he landed. Helter was breathing heavily and was covered in minor cuts and dust, and his clothes had been battered as well. His gauntlets and robotic leg had been scratched badly as well. Helter was hunched over in pain like an animal, with his red eyes glaring at Destroyman in pure rage. ''Oh, you just don't quit, do ya?'' Destroyman taunted Helter. ''You know what, Johnny boy? I'm gonna take that honour advice you gave me...'' Destroyman looked shocked. ''Seriously.. you actually bought into that crap?'' He laughed for a moment, and Helter interrupted him. ''...I'm gonna do the honourable thing and kill you with no goddamn mercy!'' Helter retracted his sword and revealed a similar weapon: A beam katana, now built in to his gauntlet. The red blade revealed itself in a flash, literally. ''Ohh, fancy. Not gonna do you much good though, what's a crappy lightsaber rip-off gonna do against _my_ moves?'' Destroyman asked. ''Oh, just you watch, you arrogant son of a-'' before he could finish, Helter lunged at Destroyman with fierce anger. ''Destroy beam!'' Destroyman exclaimed, sending the familiar yellow beams towards Helter. However, this time Helter dodged out of the beam's path, and continued running towards his opponent. Destroyman then began to turn his body, to try and strike Helter with the still blasting laser beams. However, Helter was too quick for him, reaching the back of Destroyman and bouncing off of the ground to finally stike him. Destroyman just barely managed to move out of the katana's way, and then proceeded to grab Helter by the neck, and restraining him firmly. Helter struggled, and was then shocked once more after Destroyman initiated another Destroy spark attack. This time, Helter managed to break free, and upon turning around saw many bolts of electricity flowing through the air from Destroyman's palm. Helter then sliced off Destroyman's hand, sending blood spurting from the wound and causing Destroyman to shriek somewhat wimpishly. ''You.. little.. piece of SHIT!'' Destroyman shouted with extreme rage. ''DESTROY THUNDER!'' This sent the familiar blue laser blast to rush towards Helter. Quick to react, Helter drew another, matching Katana from his other gauntlet, and made an X shape with the two of them. when the destroy thunder attack hit Helter, it was blocked by these two katanas, albeit slowly pushing Helter back. The sweat was rolling down Helter's face as he put all of the muscles in his body to the test by blocking such an immense attack with two simple weapons. This went on for several seconds, before Helter finally drew the strength to knock all of the stored laser energy back at Destroyman, knocking him to the far side of the building, breaking all of the windows in the building and sending several objects lying around flying all across. Helter fell to his knees in the moments of silence that followed the carnage from before. The energy for his gauntlets were completely drained from blocking the attack, so Helter was forced to put away his gauntlets, by making them retract into themselves, making them easy to fit into his pocket. His gauntlets were high technology weapons, after all.

Helter thought it was over, but then, out of the thick black smoke that surrounded one side of the building, he heard a familiar sounding phrase uttered by Destroyman. ''DESTROY CANNON!'' He looked over and could not see Harnet at all, just a glowing orb of laser energy flying towards him. He did not have the strength to dodge, so he was forced to duck, letting the laser orb hit a box behind him and explode, forcing him across the room. By this point Helter had been thrown around the room so much he barely had the strength to stand. From the smoke, Destroyman slowly staggered out, his flashy red and blue supervillain costume torn and his mask completely gone, revealing a bloodied and scarred face and singed blonde hair. ''You... Look at what you've done to me...'' Destroyman spluttered out, looking down on his torn clothing, nearly broken SFX Converter crotch-weapon from which he drew his power, and the many blood stains on him.

Helter was desperate to think of a way to defeat him. His gauntlets were out of power, and he had left his gun at Destroy Stadium after he blacked out. He then noticed a cinder block lying on the floor next to him, as it had been knocked away during the massive attacks from Destroyman. Destroyman then began charging up a new attack, and this one was going to be _big._ It took several seconds to charge up, and he was going to send Helter out, literally with a bang. ''D-Destrooooooy...'' Energy began drawing in from the air to the weapon. Helter knew he only had one chance. He forced himself to his feet and picked up the cinder block. He then turned his attention back to Destroyman. ''...BOMB!'' Destroyman cried out. In the blink of an eye, with what little strength Helter had left, he threw the cinder block and directly hit Destroyman's SFX Converter. The large buildup and electronic powering-up sound was suddenly silenced. He stared down at the machine in fear and amazement. Sparks began to fly from the machine, and light started to shine from it. Destroyman gasped in horror. ''WHAT THE FU-'' Before Destroyman could finish, his SFX converter let out a massive explosion, completely annihilating him and sending debris everywhere. Helter gazed on in amazement from what had just happened, Droplets of blood began to rain down upon him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Silvia, Talbot and Weller entered the building, being sure to step over the corpses of Destroyman's previous victims and the random debris from the battle. She walked up to him and smiled. ''Helter Skelter... that was spectacular..'' Helter nodded slightly, still breathing heavily, before falling to the ground, passing out from fatigue. Silvia then stared down at his body. She turned and walked away. ''Whenever he wakes up, tell him he's now ranked seventh.''

_To be continued..._


End file.
